frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Ozan Lavi
Ozan Lavi, Jr is a half-terran, half-Phoenecian who achieved fame within the Dominion for taking up the mantle of his late father, Ozan Lavi, Sr. When he was young he had personally witnessed a gang killing that killed his father and made him into a paraplegic for 3 years - within that time he developed keen skills with a gun and after becoming the leader of the Anza Syndicate, and after going through surgery to fix his spine had eliminated all other gangs in a large area. He was arrested in 1 B.M.E for many charges and allegations and is currently waiting out a life sentence. Biography Early Life Little is known about his early childhood, but many of his fathers bodyguards said Ozan was always intrested in ruling his own kingdom. At the age of 10 he had witnessed a shocking moment in his life when his father was shot to death in front of his eyes and when he was shot to keep quiet. The bullet went straight past his heart and struck his spine, crippling him for the next 3 years. While in physical rehabilatation he had practiced for many hours a day in the art of guns and had exceeded most of his bodyguards in accuracy. Once his mother and a team of trained surgeons spent over 8 hours replacing the nerve endings in his spine with a biological replacement and putting in a maluable material to replace the spine segment - he began eliminating all adversaries to his syndicate Teenaged Devil In 17 B.M.E the last few gangs had allied and begun attacking his territory. In response he had sent the expert hit man Sanctum who would later become his greatest ally to kill each of the enemy gangs leaders. After a year of tracking and assassination he had gained what he wanted, dominion over the province of Strata and Florice Enza. Capture His reign went up in ashes when the Retribution bribed every single guard in his house, they proceeded to capture him. During the ride to the prison, the vehicle had been attacked by a group of mercenaries believing it to be a large caravan of valuables. The mercenaries left after finding out they merely halted a prisoner caravan. Modern Era In 0.5 B.M.E he went to the royal court and pleaded innocent, this charge was swiftly rejected after over 30 witnesses ranging from victims to his own personal guard testified. He was charged with 900 counts of racketeering, 200 murder charges, 45 charges of Forgery and had to pay 18,000,000c for his tax exemptions. He is currently in the Rolan-Provincial prison for a life sentence. His wealth wasn't siphoned, so it was taken upon his relatives to bust him out. They are currently planning an escape. Personality and Traits He has been known as a compulsive gambler, and a cold-hearted killer. But dispite his ruthless actions he is very laid back, usually with a cocky smirk on his face. He is comedic and will openly make fun of friends of allies, in one case his bodyguard Shal Assa took it seriously and attempted to fight Ozan, who swiftly shot him between the eyes. Due to his massive wealth garnered by control of the province of Enza, he is very generous and frequents many clubs including the Enzan Society of Gentlemen. Physical appearance Ozan is a very skinny, average sized terran. His hair is dark black and his eyes are verdant green. He typically enjoys to wear expensive coats and high-tech body armour - but has been known to wear very exspensive formal wear at parties. Due to Enzas many hot planets, his skin is darker then average terrans and Phoenecians. Equipment Category:Lonesome Souls Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Band of 3